


Poulet

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, C'est l'anniversaire de Razmo!, Clairement, Cop disguise, Disguise, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rapido a un outfit kink, Vous le savez aussi bien que moi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Razmo! Rapido a une idée de cadeau bien particulière pour une raison très précise.
Relationships: Rapido/Razmo
Kudos: 4





	Poulet

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture!

Razmo secoua les bras vivement devant le dernier cadeau. Rapido avait formellement précisé qu'il voulait que son cadeau soit le dernier alors il avait d'abord ouvert tous les cadeaux que sa famille lui avait envoyés, vraiment impatient. Généralement les cadeaux de Rapido n'étaient pas très cool mais cette fois son pote semblait non seulement fier de son cadeau mais aussi un petit peu tendu. C'était peut-être parce que c'était le premier cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui faisait depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

«Allez c'est bon, tu peux l'ouvrir.»

Il émit un petit son de joie et déballa le paquet en retirant les scotchs aussi vite que possible. Il savait que ça agaçait Rapido quand il essayait d'être délicat mais il aimait juste respecter le papier cadeau. Il fut moins respectueux avec le carton, utilisant son cutter qui avait déjà servi pour les autres cadeaux à toute vitesse. Il écarta les deux ailettes et fixa l'intérieur avec incompréhension. Il releva les yeux vers son copain.

«Euh... J'comprends pas.

-Bah sors-le du carton là.»

Le petit rat haussa les épaules et le fit, intrigué par l'impatience du grand rat. Il retira le couvre chef, puis la veste, puis le pantalon... et fixa à nouveau son copain.

«Un... Un uniforme de flic?

-Ouais. C'est exactement ça.

-C'est pour quoi faire..? J'suis pas flic.

-Ouais je sais, c'est pas pour que tu deviennes flic, ça s'fait pas comme ça.»

Razmo fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau l'uniforme. Il mit le couvre-chef sur sa tête, se demandant vraiment ce que Rapido attendait de ce cadeau – parce qu'il n'était pas stupide, tous les cadeaux de Rapido servaient à Rapido d'abord – quand il comprit. _Mais oui, c'était évident! Il n'y avait rien de plus logique!_

«Oh! C'est pour des futures fêtes costumées!

-Ou- Quoi?»

Il remarqua que Rapido ne semblait pas convaincu par son idée. Le grand rat ricana.

«Nan c'est pas pour ça.

-Bah j'comprends pas.

-C'est qu't'es un con.»

C'était un peu vexant mais son copain semblait de plus en plus gêné et il ne savait pas pourquoi du tout. Rapido posa une main sur la table et sembla réfléchir beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à ce qu'il voulait dire, rougissant énormément.

«Alors toi et moi, on est ensemble.

-Ouais ça je sais mon pote, tu m'apprends rien.

-Et j'me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être... tu vois...

-Nan je vois pas.»

En fin de compte, ça en devenait presque drôle à quel point il semblait tout timide, mais il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

«Ce que je pensais c'est que... tu pourrais porter ça quand on est que tous les deux, parce que tu vois...

-Tu veux que je mette ça pour qu'on fasse l'amour?»

Il se retint de rire en voyant Rapido s'étouffer et ne pas du tout savoir quoi dire. Son copain faisait toujours genre de s'y connaître sur le sujet mais dès que Razmo en parlait, il devenait tout timide et gêné, c'était adorable. Il décida de continuer, juste pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller comme ça.

«J'suis presque sûr qu'il faut être nu pour faire l'amour.»

Rapido faisait vraiment de son mieux pour tenter de garder son calme mais il était complètement rouge.

«Genre,  _complètement_ nu. Ou alors faut que  _moi_ je sois habillé là-dedans et toi tout-

-Ok c'est bon! J'ai compris! Tu te moques de moi!»

Razmo ne se cacha effectivement pas de rire aux éclats, profitant de l'occasion tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Rapido s'approcha et tendit le doigt vers lui, menaçant.

«Arrête de te moquer, c'est pour de vrai!

-Oui et je suis sérieusement en train de te demander comment tu veux qu'on fasse pour faire l'amour si je suis seulement habillé en policier parce que-»

Il ricana encore plus fort en s'arrêtant quand Rapido l'attrapa en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour essayer de le faire taire. Ça ne fit que le faire rire encore plus jusqu'à ce que Rapido ne l'embrasse rageusement mais ça ne le fit pas arrêter de sourire pour autant. Le grand rat s'écarta au bout d'un moment, sans le lâcher quand même. Razmo haussa un sourcil, profitant encore de la situation comme il le pouvait.

«Alors, est-ce que je dois mettre mon cadeau d'anniversaire tout de suite pour que tu me l'enlèves aussitôt?

-T'es vraiment un con. Tu peux pas juste agir normalement.

-Eh tu aurais pu t'en douter. Alors?»

Il haussa rapidement des sourcils et Rapido lui enfonça le couvre-chef sur la tête, ce qui le fit encore rire, avant d'acquiescer, toujours en grommelant. Razmo attrapa sa boite et s'éloigna en ricanant encore plus, fier de pouvoir profiter de la chance qu'il avait pour une fois, surtout pour son anniversaire.


End file.
